Destroying the past
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: After discovering her true identity of being Princess tutu, or Ahiru more precisely, Amu is teleported back into the past by Drosselmeyer to finish the story. However, when Amu refuses to believe anything that anyone tells her, will she cause the story to end with a tragedy, like Drosselmeyer has planned all this time? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR PRINCESS TUTU, ALRIGHT?
1. Chapter 1

YAY! I'm back! I have been laying off fanfiction for a while since I couldn't find anything decent to write about! But after watching Shugo Chara and Princess Tutu, I feel like I want to destroy Drosselmeyer and choke Mytho to give up his heart shard to make Ahiru human again) it gave me a wonderful idea I'm not telling you!

Enjoy! (If you can. You probably won't even review it...)

P.S.: The fairy tale has nothing to do with the chapter.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was once a young bird who lived high in the trees. It would often stare at the lush flower meadow below and wish that it could go down and sleep among the beautiful flowers, but the little bird was scared that it would never be able to come back to his safe nest if it did. One day, it gathered its courage and flew down towards the flower beds. All day the little bird played among with the flowers, dancing in the wind until the sky had turned quite dark and the bird has fallen quite tired. So instead of going all the way up to its nest it fell asleep under the flowers. As the wind rustled, so did the flowers, only now they danced in fright, for out of a hole a snake had begun to slither across the meadow towards the sleeping bird. It tensed its muscles and bared its fangs when its head was just above the bird. It dived. From that point on, the bird never woke up again, forever sleeping among the blood-red roses under the darkening moon.

(I know this has nothing to do with the story, but I was feeling creative)

* * *

Chapter 1: Daydreaming a Nightmare

(Amu's POV)

_All was quiet __one__ the foggy day at the pond. Hardly a sound was heard besides the light ripples on the pond. The squirrels were tucked away in their holes and the pigeons settled in their nests. The crickets made sounds occasionally__—__but only occasionally. The trees were as motionless as the stones, as not a single wisp of wind was felt. The sky was blanketed in a wall of white __clouds__. Not even the fish seemed to be moving in the pond itself. It was as if no living organism WANTED to disturb the piece and tranquility of the pond. But then again, no LIVING organism __would.._

_It wasn't long before a great splash was heard. It was so loud and powerful that all the water in the pond fell out and washed against the surrounding forests and its inhabitants, fish ending up as high as the tree tops, stuck between branches making them an easy treat for the hawk flying above the forest's head When all the water had vanished, there was only a dark figure that was standing at the center of the pond. It began to __stretch__ after getting up. When it was done, it took in a deep breath and began shouting__—__at ME as it seemed:_

_"AHIRU DUCK, OR AMU HINNAMORI, I SHOULD SAY, I AM DROSSELMEYER. YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER ME AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU, BUT MARK MY WORDS, I REMEMBER YOU AND KNOW YOU ARE HERE. NOW IS THE TIME! ARE YOU READY TO FACE YOUR PAST? ARE YOU READY TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE TO GO BACK INTO THE STORY? OR WILL YOU MAKE THE ONES YOU CARE ABOUT MOST SUFFER FROM YOUR BETRAYAL__?__ DO YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THE PAST OR HURT THE FRIENDS LOST TO TIME? DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE PRESENT OR HURT THE FRIENDS YOU HAVE NOW? DECIDE, OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT PAST AND PRESENT! WHAHAHAHAHA!_

_I looked at this insane and old man with wide eyes (O.O) as he bent down with wild, malevolent laughter. I was confused. What was he talking about? What __did__ he mean by that? Decide?_

_"Well," I said aloud, "if that old geezer is giving me a choice of the friends I had in the past and the friends I had now... I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS! I CHOOSE NOW!"_

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYAAA!" the old man called Drosselmeyer screeched as my words echoed through the forest. "Oh, wait__—__you do? Just like that?" He began running around frantically. "NOOO! THE STORY CAN'T END LIKE THIS! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Oh, come on, why not? Didn't you LIKE your past? Wasn't it a wonderful memory to you?"_

_"Are you as baka as you look? I didn't HAVE any friends until I came to Seiyo Elementary."_

_Drosselmeyo stopped in his tracts. "You didn't...NOOO! THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! I'M RUINED! MY LEGACY STORY IS **RUINED** I SAY!" He began running in circles__—__again!_

_"Look, old guy, what's your problem? It's not the end of the world."_

_Drosselmeyer stopped and slowly turned around, An evil smile __slowly etched__ into his face. "Oh, no, no, no, no, my little hatchling. It isn't the end of the world for _me. _Oh, oh, oh, no..." He raised his arms and darkness began to swirl around me. "IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD FOR_ YOU_!_"

_Suddenly, chains of darkness came out of nowhere and dragged me down through a portal of darkness bottomless pit filled with even MORE darkness._

_"H-hey! What's the big idea! LET GO OF ME, YOU BAKA WEEDS!" "HA! You are now my prisoner, again! You are now my character of my tragic story again! You are now PRINCESS TUTU ONCE AGAIN! __Muahahaha__!"_

_I was suffocating, the darkness moving ever closer as __it__ wrapped around me. All I could __hear was__ his echoing questions going through my head._

_"NOW IS THE TIME! ARE YOU READY TO FACE YOUR PAST?" _

_"Why should I tell you__?__" I shouted._

_"__ARE YOU READY TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE TO GO BACK INTO THE STORY?__"_

_"What story?"_

_"__OR WILL YOU MAKE THE ONES YOU CARE ABOUT MOST SUFFER FROM YOUR BETRAYAL?__"_

_"Betrayal? I never betrayed my friends!"_

_"__DO YOU WANT TO LIVE IN THE PAST OR HURT THE FRIENDS LOST TO TIME?__"_

_"I don't have any friends lost in time!"_

_ "__DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE PRESENT OR HURT THE FRIENDS YOU HAVE NOW?__"_

_"Of course I want to stay!"_

_"__DECIDE, OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT PAST AND PRESENT!__"_

_"I already did! The present!"_

_"DID YOU? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WITH YOUR HEART OR ARE YOU SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOUR HEART WANTS TO STAY?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"DID YOU? ARE YOU SAYING THAT WITH YOUR HEART OR ARE YOU SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOUR HEART WANTS TO STAY?"_

_"I__—__I don't know and I don't care!"_

_"YOU LIE AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU CARE VERY MUCH!"_

_"I__—__I don't know! I just don't know!"_

_"__DECIDE, OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT PAST AND PRESENT!_

_"I.. .I.. .DON'T KNOW __WHAT YOU'RE__ TALKING ABOUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE, OLD GUY!_

_"NOT UNTIL YOOU ANSWER WITH YOUR HEART!"_

_"I did!"_

_"DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU? ANSWER ME TRUTHFULLY! DID YOU__?__"_

_I began to fall asleep. I tried to push it away but I couldn't... "I don't know what you're saying... I don't know…" The world went dark._

* * *

"Hinamori-san?" a voice called out.

"Not yet. I'm not ready yet..." Amu whispered.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Not yet. I can't tell you... I don't know..."

"HINAMORI-SAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Amu screamed, finally waking up in the middle of class with all of the students and Nikaidou-sensei staring at her. Nikaidou-sensei was in the middle of writing a mathematical figure on the board when Amu had rudely interupted. The class had slowly begun giggling before everyone started outright laughing. Amu's face became red as she sank her head deep down onto the table, her head landing with a thud.

Nidaidou-sensei, on the other hand just turned around and continued to write the math equation on the board. "Hinamori-san," he said cheerfully, "if you didn't know the equation you could have just said so."

"Y-yes, sensei," Amu said, still embarrassed. 'Ugh,' she thought. 'This is the fifth time I had that dream. I knew I shouldn't have read that baka author's biography. Now I'm having nightmares about him!'

* * *

SOOOOOO, what do you readers think about this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! AND PLEASE! CAN SOMEONE ACTUALLY **REVIEW** MY STORY FOR ONCE! ONLY 2-TWO-PEOPLE EVER REVIEWED MY STORIES! AND I REALLY NEED THESE REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

DEAR READERS,

Yay! I managed to write another semi-decent (Did I spell that right?) chapter! But, first of all, as you read this chapter, you won't see any of Nagihiko's Shugo Chara because he left them home to help his mom prepare the house for the guests that are about to arrive! And those guests are yours truly...(What? You think I'll ruin the story for you people?)

The sky was cloudy and showed positive signs of rain (personally, I feel that "signs of rain" would suffice and seems to fit in better to make the story flow) when all the students of Seiyo Elementary poured out of the school, scattering to get home before the rain came. However, the air was still stiff and hot, reminding Nagihiko of the coming summer festival his mother had wanted him to perform at. As Nagihiko turned his head to face the gray, gloomy sky, he sighed.

"Why does it always have to be a bad day whenever I'm feeling down? Is it because I'm hardly ever upset that the SKY has to make the whole city aware of that?"

To tell the truth, Nagi hadn't been feeling too well for the last couple of weeks. He had been having horrible nightmares about ravens, crows and evil princesses that he just couldn't shake off. He had tried telling his mother but she said that it was probably because he watched too many scary movies. But... Nagi didn't watch scary movies. So what could it be? He had then thought of telling the Guardians about them, but whenever he had had the chance, his head would start throbing and he would nearly pass out. In the end Tadase and the others managed to convince Nagi to go home early, since it was obvious he wasn't feeling so well. Kukai had even offered to go home with him to make sure he got home alright, but Nagi refused, saying that he could manage just fine by himself.

'What's going on with me?' Nagi thought. 'Why can't I tell them? Well, I guess there isn't anything I can do about it now. I should just hurry on home before the rain starts. Besides, I don't want to be late for practice, now do I?' Nagi's mother had been thinking of trying to combine different cultures of dance so as to widen the dance school's horizons.

_Nagi's Flashback (Three weeks ago) _

_Nagi was sitting cross-legged at the table, facing his mother. She had him __come __to her room because she wanted to tell him something. Nagi wasn't too concerned. He knew it wasn't bad news because she had a pleasant look on her face. If something was wrong, she would have put on a serious face. She poured some tea into her and Nagi's cup before __proceeding__ to talk._

_"Nagihiko, I believe it's time to move up a step from traditional dancing. If we don't then we __will__ end up as foolish old ladies before long,__"__ she said._

_"But I'm not a girl," Nagi stated._

_"Besides the point," she responded. "What really matters is that we are going to act out a western play Japanese style and I need you to play the main part Odette - but ONLY if you want to. It will be difficult since you will have to __harmonize__ your dancing with ballet.'_

_"Ballet?" Nagi asked with closed eyes as he calmly drank his tea. "What does ballet have to do with this? You know I can't dance ballet."_

_"Well,_ you _don't have to. You should know that we aren't going to be using only our students for this play. Students studying ballet will be coming here from Germany to help with the play."_

_"Really? That's new. We have never done this type of play before, __nor__ have you ever had students of dance come here to Japan __from__ Germany to dance ONE play before. Why do you want this play now?"_

_"Ohh, **I** don't want it. In fact, I am still uneasy about the idea," Nagi's mom said calmly in reply as she poured more tea into Nagi's cup. "But this __apparently__ world-famous movie producer called Drosselmeyer Smiths wants to make a cross-cultural film on Black Swan __(O.O)__, I think the story was called. He said that he wanted to show how two completely regions of the world can be __connected__ with dance and promote dance __a__ kind of diplomatic thing."_

_Nagi nearly choked on his tea. "I never heard of something so ridiculous in my whole entire life!" __he__ exclaimed._

_"Yes, yes I know. But he's willing to pay a large sum of money to us for our cooperation __so, since__ I saw nothing to lose, I said yes. But I can understand if you don't want to."_

_There was laughter in Nagi's eyes. "Alright. I really do want to meet this Drosselmeyer-sama. He sounds like a very peculiar person."_

_"Hmm... You know, Drosselmeyer told me the very same thing thing when I told him about you. But," she whispered in Nagi's ear, "I told him that you were a girl, so I'm afraid Nagi will have to leave to go home earlier than I thought. Nadeshiko, we missed you." She then winked at Nagi and walked out of the room with two empty cups._

_"__This feels like a start of a new adventure,__" Nagi__ said to himself._

_This was also the start of the nightmares._

_(End of Flashback)_

Nagi sighed. It had already begun to rain buckets of water and he was ALREADY nearly home. 'Just my luck,' he complained in his head as he ran to stand underneath a nearby tree. 'Why, why, why, why does it have to be me? It just HAD to rain, didn't it? And TODAY of all days.'

Yes, today was the day the ballet students from Germany arrived at the school. His mother wanted him to get there early to change into Nadeshiko properly. 'Oh, well, guess I won't have enough time to have a complete bath. I should run before I get soaked to the bone.' And so Nagi ran out into the rain towards his home.

But... Nagi had begun to daydream….

_(Nagi's daydream while running home) _

_Crows came and attacked him out of __nowere__. They scratched his face, feet and hands as well as his arms and legs. Sharp talons came down and __tore__ deep into his skin, causing pools of blood to fall onto the floor. Nagi tried to scream but __pitch-black__ feathers __prevented__ him from speaking a single word. They scrambled to poke __out__ his eyes, already crying out streaks of blood. They lifted Nagihiko into the air, dragging him against the tormenting wind. Soon they were high above the clouds_

Nagi was panting and soaking wet when he got home.

"What is going on? I never daydreamed such a terrible scene in my life..."

"Nagihiko? Is that you?" Nagi heard his mother call out. He watched as his mother opened the door with an umbrella to see Nagi's wretched, pale face. "Oh, my! What happened to you? Come in, quickly! I'll have some hot chocolate ready. You just go to your room and rest. I'll see to the guests and tell them you aren't feeling well. Well? Come along, Nagi."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destroying the past Chapter three:**_

_Darkness..._

tick-

_Pain..._

tock.

_torture..._

tick-

_misery..._

tock.

_Lonliness..._

tick-

That was all she had. And there was nothing she could do about it except moan and struggle to keep what little of her existance she had left. She was even surprised that she even DID have an existance in the first place. Ever since she had first Chara transformed with her Shugo Chara Kraehe, she had slowly felt herself being pulled into the darkness- the very darkness that she had lock away in her own heart 3 years ago- which she had hoped never to see again. Sadly, that would not be so. It was only after her first meeting with Princess Tutu that she discovered that she was never rid of darkness...

* * *

_1 year ago..._

Rue was walking up the stair case to the girls dormitory. She shook her head. It had been a VERY long day. First Myto disappears then that Ahiru girl follows her on her search and actually called her a FRIEND! '

'How dare that runt talk to me so disrespectfully!' Rue fumed to herself. 'I'm her SUPERIOR in every single way. I'm a better dancer, have been at that school for 3 YEARS and have more maturity than she would have in a million years. And that way she said the word sama.' Rue growled with anger. 'It was as if she was MOCKING my authority. If the other students heard her, she would be exiled and isolated before that duck could blink.'

But of course, NO BODY was there so she couldn't do anything about that. Well, maybe that Miss Edel, but she doubted that she would go against an obviously close friend for a comlete stranger, even if she did know my name. But, then again, Ahiru probably just told her about Rue. Though, now that she thought about about, Miss Edel probably wasn't that good of a talker.

'I mean,' Rue thought to herself, 'Ahiru just asked her if she knew where Mytho was and Miss Edel just talked on and on about a freaky fairytale.'

However, what had really shocked her- or rather annoyed her- was _Princess Tutu_. When Rue and Ahiru found Mytho being tricked into being trapped in the world of the dead, Rue failed, not only to protect her prince (A/N: Mytho is a Freak show in my opinion and needs to be gotten rid of SOON. Don't worry, He'll be dead before long! :D), but also to prove hersill as a ballerina. But those feelings of shame and guilt were quickly replaced by feelings of inspiration, awe and... jealousy. Princess Tutu's dance was beautiful, eternal and perfect, the type of dance Rue haqs dreamed of perfecting one day. However, after watching the spectacular event, Rue realized really how far she still had to go in order to reach such an advanced level... and Mytho.

"It's not fair," Rue mutttered. "_I_ should have been the one to save Mytho, not _her_. But, of course, nothing can be done about it now..."

Giggling. That was the first thing Rue heard was she entered her room. "Ha, ha!" the voice said gently. "Lookat you! Even with my character change you STILL look like and act like an ugly crow!"

Rue turned abruptly when the door suddenly locked shut behind her. She then felt herself being dragged into a chair next to her lucourious bed. The minute she was firmly on the chair, dark vines curled up around her mouth, arms, legs, hands, feet and ankles, rendering her immoble and speechless. For several minutes, Rue stared wide eyed with confusion, shock and, overall, anger and fustration. So, FIRST she nearly lost Mytho to a ghost, THEN a strange lady tells them a freaky fairy tale, THEN she gets outshown by a PIXIE, AND now SHE is turned into a statue in her own room and is being taunted by a tiny, echoing voice.

"Well, now that we are out of earshot of some _particular _noisy brats you call your neighbors, let me introduce myself," the voice droned on, as a small figure as big as Rue's hand began to form from the rising shadows of the ground. When the form solidified and warped into color its features, Rue saw before her what appeared to be fairy. She had bash colored skin and purple eyes. She had matching eye shadow and lipstick, the same shade as her eyes, which seemed to clash nicely with her raven-black tutu edged with an even darker shade of purple (so as to appear to be more black instead of purple) (A/N: I'm getting sick of purple, by the way). "My name, as you evidently don't know, is Princess Tatara, and I am your Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara being japanese for Gaurdian Character and Tatara being Greek for Tartarus, the prison of the Titans and the place where monsters are reformed. However, there is no need to go into a full description of where and why MY name derives from at the moment. But, you DO need to know about Shugo Chara." The shugo Chara then looked deep into Rue's eyes, which were bursting with anger. Rue KNEW about all of this. In fact she got top grades in her foreign language (Greek) class lectures which often circled around Greek Mythology thanks to the clever deceptive minds of her classmates trying to finish up their Greek homework or last-minute studying before Miss Deyne, their Greek teacher, told them it was time to start the test or hand in homework.

_'You slimey little worm!' _Rue wanted to shout out, but of course she couldn't, and after a few minutes realized there was no point in saying that anyways.

"Well," Tartara said calmly, "You see, Shugo Charas are personifications of who we either want to be or would become. However, only those whose dreams are strong enough have them. I know what you want Rue. You want to beat that Princess Tutu and gain the Prince's heart. You want to find true friends, true happiness. You want to be an ugly crow whom everyone loves on the inside."

"..."

"Well, isn't that true? Don't you want me to make your dreams come true?"

"..How can you represent my dreams? Your elegant, I know, but you don't seem to even know the MEANING of happiness."

"Oh, is that so? Then tell me, who was it who made you one of the best dancers? Who made you the queen of the school? That's right, me. If it weren't for me then you wouldn't have had anything. You would have been just as pathetic as Ahiru, if not worse. I am the source of your happiness, and yet here you are insulting me."

"W-why are you here?"

"To offer you more happiness. Come take my hand and let me merge with your heart. That way you won't EVER have to feel such loneliness again. I will give you what you want and give you a EAL happy ending."

"... what do you get out of this?"

"Why, nothing much. Just a chance to see the world through your eyes." The chara smiled sickly and stretched out its hand...

* * *

"I'm such an idiot," Rue thought. 'That pixie didn't keep her promise. She never cared. She only wanted to take over my body and replace me.'

She had seen as time went on how the pixie had acted. At first you couldn't tell the difference between the way Rue and Tatara acted. However, THAT changed when little miss shugo-chara-who-decided-to-go-all-evil-and-become-a-little-pet-Raven-and-kidnap-the-prince-and-make-him-a-mindless-slave. But there was nothing Rue could do. Rue was dying, fading slowly from existence without anyone ever knowing...

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little crow locked up by her own soul?" A voice called out.

"W-who's there? Hello? Can you hear me? Please, if you can, please help me!" Rue cried.

"I am sorry, my dear but I can not free you," the voice sad. "At least... not in your current state."

"What do you mean? Do you mean it's too late to save me?" Rue asked, fearful of the answer.

"No, no! There is plenty time left to save you. It's just that I can not save you and keep you in your human form."

"...?"

"Let me explain. You have two options. One is that you remain with whatever is left of your humanity in this cold, dark void and watch as your little evil fairy take over or life. Or you could BECOME a fairy to a very special duckling who's dead."

Rue paled. "A-are you talking about A-Ahiru? She's dead?"

"In this world yes. However she's alive in a different dimension, living a quite lonely yet funfilled life. But that foolish boy you know Fakir is trying to bring her back to this world."

"That's good, isn't it?" Rue said, confused.

"IT IS NOT!" The voice suddenly boomed. "IF FAKIR SUCCEEDS IN BRINGING AHIRU FROM HER WORLD, SHE-_WILL_-_**DIE**_, killing ever person in this world with her. If you choose option number two, you must stop Ahiru from going into this story, or suffer the consequences!"

Rue thought about what he said. Yes, she did sympathize with Ahiru, the clumsy girl, who has been fighting for so long for the prince's sake. She supposed that becoming a fairy to Ahiru wouldn't be so bad, since she could compensate for Tartara's actions. And, besides, being a fairy (A/N: Rue will NEVER use the word Shugo Chara. She hates Tartara and considers Shugo Chara as a name of shame.) sounds like a wonderful alternative to being a fairy. But their was one thing that was bothering her...

"How did Ahiru die?" Rue asked.

"THAT my dear you will earn when the time is right. All I can say right now is that the story has shifted its course and has diverged from the story of the Raven and that puppet of a prince."

Rue, slightly annoyed by the way the stranger insulted Mytho, thought over her choices again, though it seemed clear that the second option is more favorable. "Fine, I'll be a FAIRY for Ahiru, but could you show me who you are? I can't see anything else other than what Tatara is seeing, so at least tell me your name!"

"Oh, excellent!" The stranger said. "I'm glad you agree. Oh, and my name is-"

"And that's when Rue got sucked into the shining Embryo in Drosselmeyer's hands.


End file.
